Axle suspensions have become known which comprise an axle guided by means of longitudinal connecting rods, which are arranged on both sides of the vehicle and are coupled, on the one hand, to the vehicle axle, and on the other hand, to the vehicle body, in conjunction with a triangular connecting rod, which is, on the one hand, usually anchored to the vehicle axle in the center of the vehicle with a central joint, and on the other hand, is coupled to the vehicle body with the ends of its two struts. Such a design is apparent, e.g., from German Patent Document G 92 18 307.7. As is well known, this triangular connecting rod axle suspension is combined with a stabilizing bar, which is usually U-shaped in the top view, whose angular side ends are attached to the vehicle body at a lateral distance from one another in a limited universal joint manner and whose web section is mounted in a movable manner in at least two stabilizing bearings on the vehicle axle about a transverse axis to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. This stabilizing bar is used for the transverse stabilization of the axle suspension.
In addition, an axle suspension has become known from Japanese Patent Document JP 64-3-9915, in which two longitudinal connecting rods are coupled under the rear vehicle axle via molecular joints, on the one hand, and on the other hand, these connecting rods are attached to the vehicle body. Two longitudinal connecting rods, which are connected via a transverse strut, are additionally arranged in this prior-art embodiment approximately in the center of the axle. However, it is disadvantageous in such an axle suspension that the tendency of the vehicle to roll cannot be sufficiently compensated for. Due to the centrally arranged transverse strut between the longitudinal connecting rods, such a design is not rigid in terms of torsion and is not able to guarantee any sufficient transverse stability.